


Dating you would include...

by junsoap



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, hwangmini, minhee is adorable, this is soft cus they’re babies, yunseong is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junsoap/pseuds/junsoap
Summary: “You’re basically dating Minhee, minus the kissing.”Junho’s words keep replaying in the back of Yunseong’s mind, and he may or may not be right.





	Dating you would include...

**Author's Note:**

> hello:)) i just wanted to note that english isn’t my first language, so please don’t be too harsh on me. i hope you enjoy and that this helped the hwangmini drought we are going through!!!! you can also follow me on twitter and see me scream abt minhee 24/7 @joliminii <3

**1)** **Having** **my** **personal** **coffee** **deliverer**

Yunseong was actually going to kill Junho.

After school, as they were walking home together, it was his brilliant idea to take a different way home. "You'll be home faster to finish your essay," he had said. However, it was the complete opposite as they got lost, and spent at least a good 3 hours trying to find the  way back to their down.

When Yunseong was hesitant to follow Junho, the other claimed he knew the way like the back of his hand, so regretfully, he listened to him.

When they realized they were really lost later that night, Junho couldn't stop putting the blame on the small argument they had while making their way home where Yunseong wouldn't admit he was, as Junho said, "basically dating Minhee minus the kissing". He claimed the whole situation distracted him.

Yunseong would say they just got lost because Junho is dumb.

When they finally found their way back to their houses, it was already pretty late. Yunseong should've known a good night of sleep was too good to be true, as he sadly wasted most of it away to finish up his essay.

With a long sigh and a hand in his hair, he opened his phone to be greeted by a loud '3:54am' and a few text messages from his friends, including Junho who was promising to buy him a coffee in the morning. There were also a few from his best friend Minhee: either wondering where he was or one of his signature good night message.

Unknowingly, a smile slowly grazed his lips when he opened it and saw that Minhee had also sent him a selfie, the boy's dark hair sticking in every possible direction and a cute grin on his face.

Yunseong debated for a while whether he should respond or not, but considering how late it was, he didn't want to bother the younger one. He also didn't want Minhee to worry for him either, as it was almost 4 in the morning and he was still awake.

He took one last glance at the picture, ignoring the butterflies filling his stomach, before putting his phone aside and stepping under his warm covers.

Yeah, Junho really was just dumb.

Yunseong definitely wouldn't want to date Minhee.

-

The next morning, Yunseong was at a whole new level of hatred towards Junho. He was in a 3 hour class first thing in the morning, and it wasn't helping that the prof's voice was so monotone: Yunseong kept zoning out every second, his promised coffee nowhere to be seen.

to: mini

do you know where junho is?

 

from: mini

he was on eunsang's insta story a few minutes ago

i guess he skipped class

 

to: mini

i'm planning his death 

 

from: mini

what happened

 

to: mini

he told me he'd buy me a coffee so i didn't get one on my way to class. but here i am. caffeine deprived.

 

from: mini

how much time left to your class?:(((

 

to: mini

2 hours.. i'm about to pass out

Not receiving any texts back, Yunseong put his phone aside, and held his head in his hands. He fought back the urge to close his eyes and take a small nap right then and there, instead focusing on the clatter of keyboard around him and on the words coming out of the prof's mouth.

After a while, his eyes wandered around the room, noticing a few people who looked about just as exhausted as he was. It made him feel somewhat better.

"Ok class, I know the first half of the lesson was a little short but this is your 15 minutes break. I think some people really need it." The teacher's eyes were glued to Yunseong, who barely gave any reaction back.

Once the teacher was out of sight, Yunseong dropped his eyes to his phone, noticing that there was nothing from Junho. He really was a little shit.

Long minutes later, Yunseong's tired eyes watched the door of the lecture hall open, expecting to see his prof coming back from his break. However, he was more than surprised to see Minhee in an oversized hoodie and plaid pajama pants, a large coffee in hand.

Yunseong watched him walk up to him, mouth agape. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was his best friend an actual angel who went out of his way to get him a coffee?

Yunseong stared at his best friend in awe as he handed him the coffee, an adorable grin plastered on his face. At that very moment, Yunseong didn't understand how the younger looked this cute under the ugly lights of the room, nor how he could still look better than every possible model, even this early in the morning all while wearing pajamas.

Yunseong shook the thought off; he figured it was probably just his sleep-deprived mind who was fantasizing about the boy who brought him a coffee and lightened his suffering. 

Yunseong offered him a warm smile and muttered a small 'thanks' before taking a first sip of the drink, instantly moaning at the bitter taste.

"Junho told me you didn't get proper sleep, but I ordered you an americano without your additional shots of espresso because I care about your health," Minhee smiled at the older boy, "as soon as this lesson ends you're coming over and you'll sleep," he concluded, trying not to nag as much as he wanted to about how he should prioritize his health over his good grades.

Yunseong looked up at him and smiled, "I'm definitely not against that."

They gazed dumbly at each other for a while, and when Minhee was about to say something, they were abruptly  interrupted by the prof who suddenly barged in, meaning the lesson was about to start again.

Yunseong's eyes fell on Minhee again, who was pouting back at him. A soft giggle escaped Yunseong's mouth at the sight: Minhee was adorable.

Looking at the younger boy, he suddenly couldn't fight back the urge to brush a hand through Minhee's soft black hair that was falling in front of his eyes, so he did it. Both of them could hear people coo at the action, and Yunseong's cheeks instantly flushed pink.

'We're just best friends.' Yunseong thought at the back of his mind. However, he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at how soft and domestic the whole scene was, and at how cute the shy smile on Minhee's face was.

"I'll pick you up after class."

After that, the older couldn't help but wear a big smile for the rest of the day, especially when he saw Minhee again at the end of his class.

When their gazes met and the most beautiful smile grazed Minhee's lips, Yunseong fluttering heart may have wished, for a small second, that Junho was right and that Minhee was more than just his best friend.

 **2)** **Having** **someone** **to** **cuddle** **when** **watching** **horror** **movies**  

"I miss Eunsang.." Junho whined, throwing his whole body on Yunseong's bed while the other was busy studying at his desk.

There were tons of exams coming up, and although Yunseong was overwhelmed by all of it, he still managed to get his work done, even with Junho as his roommate.

"Go on a date with him, text him, do something, I don't know." The other replied carelessly, underlining a few key words on the paper in front of him.

"I can't look that desperate.." Junho mumbled, playing with his fingers. Yunseong couldn't help but scoff at that.

"Junho, you already look that desperate."

"That's not true!" He interjected, offended.

Yunseong put his pencil down and turned around so he was facing his friend, "You're ditching class to be with him, you're always hanging out with him, you're always commenting hearts on his pictures, you're always texting him... Should I go on?"

Junho wanted to deny everything but finally decided against it, instead putting a pillow over his face to hide. "I- It's not my fault." He whined, "I really like him and being with him but he's always busy. I can't help but want to be spend my time with him when he's free." 

"At least you're starting to admit it." Yunseong smirked evilly and Junho rolled his eyes.

"As if you weren't doing the exact same thing with M-" Junho was interrupted when his phone lit up in his hands, the notification making him smile happily. "Hwang Yunseong! Get dressed"

Yunseong ignored his call, his mind instead focused on what the boy was trying to say before he got interrupted. Was he about to say that he was doing the same thing with Minhee?

"Yunseongie!"

"Junho, if you couldn't tell already, I'm studying."

"Sihun just asked me if we wanted to join their movie night!" Junho immediately got up from the bed and made his way to the closet, looking through the clothes. "And we are going."

"Let me guess, Eunsang will be there."

"I- maybe, but that's not why we're going! You seriously need to stop studying for once." Junho took out an oversized knit sweater from the closet and didn't even spare his friend a glance before throwing it on him. "Wear that, you look cute in it." 

Yunseong was about to protest when he noticed his own phone lighting up, a message from Minhee appearing right on the screen.

'i hope you'll take a small break from studying to watch a movie with us...?' it read. Yunseong cracked a small smile that fortunately went unnoticed by Junho. If he ever did notice, Yunseong knew he would never hear the end of it.

'you should stop worrying for me. but sure, i'll come.'

A giddy feeling took place in Yunseong's stomach when he received a set of cute emojis in response, proving once more that Minhee was adorable.

"You should get ready, now. We're leaving soon." Junho's loud voice sent him straight back to reality.

"I could just go like that, I don't have to impress anyone."

Junho chuckled, eyeing the boy up and down, in pajama clothes he's probably been wearing for 3 days in a row.

"I mean.. As long as you don't stink, I guess."

—

Yunseong did end up getting changed, drowning in an oversized sweater he stole from Minhee a while back.

When Yunseong and Junho finally arrived at Sihun's apartment, everyone was already set up in front of the television, waiting for them to arrive so they could choose the movie.

Dongyun and Changwook in their own little world as they were sitting next to each other on the ground, Eunsang and Hyungjun were fidgeting on their phones and Minhee was playing with Sihun's cat on the couch.

"They're here," Sihun announced, entering the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. No one bothered to get their attention off whatever they were doing but Minhee, who looked up from the cat and immediately sent a smile their direction.

Yunseong felt his heart flutter at the sight, Minhee looking more than beautiful in a light green colored sweater that complimented perfectly his pink lips and soft eyes. The dim lightening of the living room that made his skin shine like an angel was only a bonus.

Yunseong got out of his thoughts when the younger boy patted the spot next to him, on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Minhee asked as Yunseong settled down next to him, immediately entwining his fingers with the older out of habit.

"Horror movie!" Dongyun's recommendation instantly made Minhee frown.

"Minhee hates horror movies," Yunseong immediately pointed out, being the angel he was, and Minhee sent a grateful smile his way. "I'm not really a fan of them either."

"You're just saying that so Minhee doesn't have to take the whole blame.." 

"You don't even like horror movies why are you attacking me, you bitch." 

"I love horror movies." Junho blatantly lied, cuddling closer to Eunsang. Yunseong simply rolled his eyes at him in response.

"Let's just put something else, if Minhee isn't comfortable. Come on, guys." Yunseong put his hands on Minhee's waist protectively, bringing the younger's body closer to his own.

There were disappointed sighs and low protests which made Minhee feel bad. He never wanted to ruin the mood for anyone, but that was exactly what was happening at the moment. 'Maybe I should take one for the team,' he thought to himself.

"Just- I can handle it. It's fine."

Hyungjun excitedly grinned at that, while the others cheered happily.

"Are you sure?" Yunseong whispered to Minhee, who couldn't help but shiver when the older's hot breath hit his ear.

Minhee turned his head to look at the boy, who somehow managed looked a billion times better up close, if that was even possible. He almost choked on air but quickly regained himself to nod, which seemed to ease Yunseong's worries.

"I'll just look away if it's too scary. It can't be that bad anyways."

Minhee was wrong.

Turns out he really couldn't handle horror movies. The movie hadn't even been on for more than 20 minutes and the boy was already wishing it would end already. 

Yunseong obviously noticed, because he shifted closer every passing second, to finally wrap both of his strong arms around Minhee's waist, holding him close. Their fingers still entwined, he gave his hand a small squeeze to reassure him.

"This is the scariest part here,"

At this point, Minhee didn't even bother looking at the screen to be scared. He clung to Yunseong's arm, shamelessly hiding his face in his best friend's chest. "I can't do this." He mumbled. Yunseong ran his hands up and down the younger's back to soothe him, which seemed to work because he stopped complaining for a while.

"Thank god you're here," Minhee mumbled in Yunseong's shirt at some point during the movie, and that automatically made him smile.

Yunseong gave a small kiss on the top of the younger's head and when he saw the cute blush that dusted his pale cheeks, he couldn't help but feel his heart swoon. 

'It's normal to feel that way about a friend,' Yunseong thought to himself,

'Right?’ 

 **3)**   **Making**   **a** **great** **team**

Yunseong rolled happily in bed that morning, excited to finally have a weekend all to himself, without having to study or work. All of his exams were over and he was free from work for a few days, so naturally, he was planning on staying in bed until he had to go to class on Monday.

 However, his dumb roommate obviously had other plans for him as he came knocking on his bedroom door, disrupting his first peaceful morning in weeks. 

Yunseong didn't bother making himself presentable and he just opened the door, hair disheveled and shirt wrinkled.

"Get dressed, we're going to this new escape room place that just opened in town." Junho said, trying not to laugh at Yunseong's face as he's clearly just woken up.

"Go with Eunsang and leave me alone."

"We have to be in groups of 4 and we don't want to be grouped with random people," Junho whined, almost pleading the other boy to join them. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah... No thanks."

Just as Yunseong was about to close the door, Junho stopped him with his words, "I invited Minhee." It was silent for a moment, and Junho knew he had just won Yunseong over. "He said he was looking forward to going there with you."

Yunseong didn't say anything at first, but it was obvious that he was slowly giving in.

"Fine," Yunseong let out a long sigh, "Let me just take a shower.."

—

Yunseong tried his best not to roll his eyes when he arrived at the escape room place and noticed Eunsang and Junho sitting next to each other, both giggling and with pink cheeks.

They were so in love that even Yunseong would have found it cute if he didn't know he'd have to deal with them the whole day. 

He stayed at the reception, not wanting to make his way towards them yet. He wasn't a big fan of having to thirdwheel.

Just when Junho and Eunsang laced their fingers together, Yunseong didn't notice someone, Minhee, coming up to him "They're so cute."

Yunseong jumped a little but calmed down when he noticed who it was, looking fondly at the two lovebirds. "I kind of want to have a boyfriend now, thanks to them," Minhee chuckled sadly.

When Yunseong turned to look at the younger, his eyes were still focused the couple, so Yunseong took this as an opportunity to take in Minhee's side profile: the slope of his little nose, his cute pink lips, his innocent brown eyes, and the subtle freckles sprinkled on his cheeks.

Yunseong denied having a crush on the younger, but one thing he could admit for sure was that Minhee was the cutest boy he'd ever lay his eyes on. There was no doubt on it.

"Let's join them," Minhee gave Yunseong a shy smile, handing out his hand so the older boy could take it in his, which he did.

He ignored the weird feeling that took place in the bottom of his stomach and silently followed Minhee to the couple.

— 

"How does this thing work?" Minhee whined, trying his best not to throw the dumb math problem away, "This is the exact reason why I didn't take anything involving maths as my major..." 

Yunseong chuckled when he heard the younger struggle with his part of the task, "Well, to make you feel better, I have to understand what this means."

Yunseong held up the paper with the cryptic letters on it, and Minhee's face immediately lit up. "Hold on, I'm good at this!"

Minhee switched his paper with Yunseong's and to Eunsang and Junho's disbelief, quickly found answers to it.

"You cheated!" Junho had told them after they solved the escape room in less than 30 minutes, when the couple could barely make it in an hour.

"We didn't," Minhee said proudly, Yunseong's hand in his as they were walking to a coffee shop not to far away, "we just make a great team."

"You make a great team of cheaters, yeah.." Junho mumbled and Eunsang couldn't help but chuckle at how much of a sore loser he was. 

"You want a revenge?"

There was a small silence before Junho waved his hand in the air, "It's not necessary."

Yunseong and Minhee exchanged small smiles between themselves.

They did make a great team, and Yunseong may have realized that a lot more in the past weeks.

 

 **4)**   **Making**   **my**   **heart** **flutter**

"Did you do something to your hair?" Minhee asked one time when he came over to the older's dorm. Yunseong was studying at his desk and Minhee was watching a drama on his best friend's bed.

"Mmh?" Yunseong turned his attention to the boy on his bed, not sure he heard him correctly. However, when Minhee pointed his hair with a questioning look on his face, Yunseong eventually understood.

"I didn't do anything to my hair?"

"Oh," was all Minhee said. He brought his hand to his lips, like he usually does when he's nervous, and Yunseong simply watches him as he's waiting for him to add something else.

Minhee closed and opened his mouth a few times, "I-I guess you're just always pretty then."

"Shut up," Yunseong nervously turned around to shove his face back into his textbooks so Minhee couldn't see how red his whole face had gotten but that obviously didn't work when the younger's eyes were still on him and the cutest giggle escaped his lips. "I have to study, stop distracting me." 

"I was just being honest.."

Yunseong wished his heart would stop racing when Minhee told him things like that. He wasn't supposed to feel that way, after all Minhee was only his best friend.

And he shouldn't want anything more.

But he couldn't stop his heart from wanting Minhee.

 

 **5)**   **Making**   **me** **smile** **just** **when** **I'm** **thinking** **about** **you**

"What is it?" Junho finally asked one time when he noticed Yunseong 'studying' at his desk, when he was really just staring outside of he window, a dumb smile on his face.

It was very obvious that something was roaming his thoughts, and Junho being the good friend that he was, obviously noticed.

"What is what?" Yunseong asked dumbly, his eyes falling to the notes he was taking before his mind zoned off to the numbers of freckles Minhee had on his cheekbones or how long his eyelashes were.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just studying."

"You've been looking outside of the window for 30 minutes," Yunseong turned his head to give Junho a weird look, when Junho showed him the timer on his phone, "I timed it." 

"First of all, that's kind of weird."

"What's weird is that you would have probably continued to do it if I hadn't called you out on it." The younger mocked, closing his phone.

"Shut up." Yunseong simply said, not wanting to tell Junho just how much Minhee had invaded his thoughts recently. He didn't want to have to tell anyone how much his heart swooned whenever the younger held his hand or even smiled at him.

"So what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Sorry, I meant, who is it?" Junho had a playful smile on his lips, knowing perfectly what he was doing. He probably knew exactly what was going on in Yunseong's head. 

There was a short silence between the two of them, and Yunseong let out a long sigh before giving in. He wasn't good at hiding things from Junho so he thought he might as well just let it all out now.

"I think I have a crush on Minhee.." Yunseong's voice was small and unsure, as if he hoped somehow, Junho wouldn't hear him. 

"Took you that long to realize?"

"I- I don't know?" Yunseong put his head in his hands in frustration, "I think I realized that one time when you said that I was basically dating him. It stuck with me and I don't know, but I... I like him."

Junho smiled big at that, probably finding it cute how confused Yunseong was about the whole situation.

"When are you going to confess? Because I'm pretty sure he's been waiting for you to get your shit together for many years."

"..What?"

 

 **6)**   **Going**   **on** **cute** **dates**

 It was later that day when Yunseong got a text on his phone from Minhee, basically begging the older to come with him to the local attraction park.

He didn't exactly know why his best friend wanted to go there so badly but he complied, although he was in the middle of an identity crisis because of his crush on said boy.

Once they met there, it didn't take long for Minhee to lace his fingers with Yunseong's and the older concluded he definitely didn't need to go on any rides to feel like his heart will jump out of his chest.

"Should we buy headbands?" Minhee asked when they passed by the infamous store where they sell them, and Yunseong only shrugged, slowly following behind the younger.

 —

"I don't know whether I like the shark one or the bunny one more." Minhee said as he came up to Yunseong, both headbands in hands. 

Yunseong chuckled at the boy, and took the shark one in his own hands, examining it, "This one's pretty cute."

Minhee stood in front of Yunseong, the distance between the two considerably short, and he slowly placed the headband on Yunseong's head, trying his best not to mess up the boy's hair.

"It looks like it's eating your brain," Minhee pointed out but Yunseong didn't hear him as his breathing hitched when Minhee stood so close to him.

Yunseong took this as an opportunity to observe his best friend and how incredibly pretty he was.

It was no secret that he always found the younger beautiful, 'how could I not?' he thought to himself as he stared at the boy's doe eyes and fresh pink lips.

Anyone would be crazy to not think he was beautiful.

"Yunseong?" Minhee's soft voice got him out of his thoughts, and he hadn't realized until now that the other had definitely noticed how the older was staring a second too long at his lips.

Minhee's eyes fell on Yunseong's own for a few seconds as he licked his lips and that was all it took before the older dove in and placed a soft kiss on the younger's lips.

It didn't take long before Yunseong realized what he was doing and pulled back, panicked and eyes wide.

"I-I.. I'm so sorry I-"

"Yunseong," Minhee interrupted him, voice so small, unlike the way he usually talked, so the older couldn't help but look at him, a guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. That was just very..." He trailed off, not knowing where to go with this, "sudden."

Yunseong slowly nodded, understanding that Minhee was still processing the fact that his best friend had just kissed him out of nowhere.

He was mentally preparing himself for the absolute worse, he was waiting for Minhee to tell him that he never wanted to see him ever again. However, what he said instead surprised him. 

Minhee brought a hand to his lips, trying to hide his growing smile, "You kissed me."

"..I did."

Minhee chuckled at that, nodding to himself as he set his eyes on Yunseong. "Can you.. do it again?"

Shocked but eager, the older nodded slowly, bringing his hands up to cup Minhee's face.

"I'm going to kiss you now." the older warned before giving him another kiss on his lips, longer this time. It would be a complete lie for Yunseong to say the strawberry chapstick Minhee wore didn't drive him completely crazy. His lips tasted like freshly picked strawberries and he felt like never breaking the kiss.

They pulled back after a moment, and Yunseong dropped his hands from Minhee's face to wrap them around his waist as they smiled warmly at each other.

"Are you buying them?"

A lady working at the store interrupted them, standing right next to the cashier, arms crossed over her chest. Yunseong let out an awkward laugh, remembering where they were and what they were doing before all of this happened, "Right.."

 

Yunseong paid for both of their headbands and Minhee might have given him a small kiss as a thank you.

 

 **7)** **Cuddling**   **you** **whenever** **you** **feel** **like** **it**

A soft knock on his door was what woke up Minhee from the small nap he was having. He had classes the whole day and he couldn't help but fall asleep as soon as he finished writing his essay.

Minhee ran a hand through his hair before getting to he front door of his dorm, where Yunseong was patiently waiting.

When Minhee opened the door, a small smile made its way to his face when he noticed how cute Yunseong looked in his oversized hoodie and shy grin on his pretty face.

He didn't look half as tired as Minhee was, and Yunseong smiled fondly at the way he younger was yawning, his bangs falling cutely in front of his tired eyes.

"Are you tired?" Yunseong asked softly, pulling the other into his arms to sweetly kiss his forehead. Minhee mumbled a small 'yes' before pulling Yunseong inside of his dorm room, to his bed.

He shut the door and jumped on his bed, his face falling first in his soft pillows. 

From his bed, Minhee made grabby hands towards Yunseong, asking him for cuddles.

The older boy smiled fondly at Minhee and complied, pulling the younger into his lap. Minhee wrapped his arms and legs around Yunseong's body, trapping him like a koala on a tree. 

Yunseong laughed warmly at the way Minhee was holding onto him, thinking Minhee was the cutest thing ever— which he probably was. The way Minhee burried his face in Yunseong's chest made the older's heart swoon.

Minhee hummed happily when Yunseong kissed the top of his head, his eyelids becoming heavy again. 

"I love you," Minhee mumbled, entwining his fingers with Yunseong's.

 

"I love you too."

 

That night, both boys fell asleep with huge smiles plastered on their faces, warm, and their hearts full.

 

And maybe Junho was right. They were always kind of dating, except now they really were, and indeed, kissing.


End file.
